1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool holders and more specifically it relates to a tool holder system for conveniently supporting a plurality of tools upon a pegboard structure or a wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool holders have been in use for years. Hook members that are positionable within a pegboard have been utilized for years wherein the tools are attached to the hook member. Other types of tool holders are hook members and similar structures that are securable to a wall.
The main problem with conventional tool holders is that they cannot be utilized for either pegboard or walls without modifications to the tool holder. In addition, conventional tool holders typically do not provide a convenient storage mechanism for tools. Also, conventional tool holders do not provide a stable platform for retaining tools upon a pegboard thereby contributing to tools accidentally falling and sometimes becoming damaged.
Examples of patented tool holders include U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,982 to Hollingsworth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,347 to Hollingsworth et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,416 to Yemini which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently supporting a plurality of tools upon a pegboard structure or a wall. Conventional tool holders are simply not suitable for supporting tools upon a pegboard or a wall as taught by the present invention.
In these respects, the tool holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently supporting a plurality of tools upon a pegboard structure or a wall.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tool holders now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new tool holder system construction wherein the same can be utilized for conveniently supporting a plurality of tools upon a pegboard structure or a wall.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tool holder system that has many of the advantages of the tool holders mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tool holder system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tool holders, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a support structure having a plurality of receiver openings formed for receiving a tool, a plurality of recessed portions formed into a rear portion of said support structure, a plurality of fastener slots for securing the support structure to a wall, and a clip member formed to catchably engage within said recessed portions for securing the support structure to a pegboard. The clip member is comprised of a body, an upper hook and a lower hook wherein the hooks catchably engage apertures within the pegboard. The lower hook includes a lip for catchably engaging one of the apertures within the pegboard thereby preventing accidental removal of the clip member. Each clip member further includes an upper slot for receiving a portion of the support structure and a lower slot for receiving a lower cross member within the recessed portions.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a tool holder system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a tool holder system for conveniently supporting a plurality of tools upon a pegboard structure or a wall.
Another object is to provide a tool holder system that can be secured to either a wall or a pegboard structure without requiring modifications thereto.
An additional object is to provide a tool holder system that provides a stable structure for supporting tools upon a pegboard structure.
A further object is to provide a tool holder system that can be easily secured to a pegboard.
Another object is to provide a tool holder system that allows tools to be easily inserted and removed from the holder structure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.